Foresight
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Knowing that we would have more time together but I still wanted to hold this one moment close to my heart forever, this moment when I finally let somebody in. And I was grateful it was her, someone like me… One-shot Kazuya S./Naru x OC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot and the OC- Calla.

_**Foresight**_

Walking out of the bookshop, the bell tinkled above my head as I pulled open the door. I hated to leave the shop but I had what I came for, a new book about Clairvoyance. I had spent all afternoon calling from the office and was surprised that the only bookstore that had it had been in the city closest to me. Glancing behind me the dimly-lit store called to me, as did all the dust tombs enclosed within the rooms, wanting to go back I had to pull myself in check. I had to get back to the office, Mai and Yasuhara could have destroyed the place already in my absence.

Warm afternoon air wafted against my skin, almost burning after the cool, shadowed air from the store. Sunlight beat down against my back, burning against the dark clothes I always wore; shifting my weight from side to side I glanced both ways down the street. Noticing the amount of people bustling around, it must be later than I thought. Checking my watch I realised it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I had been in the bookstore for longer than I realised. Stepping out into the street I allowed the energy around me to whisk me away, I walked aimlessly, never really going in any particular direction.

Glancing up I froze in both shock and fascination; standing there at the end of the street was when I first saw her, she was so beautiful. Dark purple eyes met mine, as a small smile graced her pink lips, as slender fingers reached up to tug the hood of her head. To reveal long pale silver colour hair that fell down to her waist. The gentle breeze danced down the street, scattering the leaves that fell on the pavement, and her hair danced on the wind. I couldn't help but stare at her; there was something about her that called to me.

My strange blue, grey eyes glittered as I watched her, the air around her twisted and warped to reveal her aura to me, the same strange colour as her eyes. Usually auras were still, because most people's latent powers were buried below the surface, but hers rippled and danced around her slender frame. Moving gently around her, twisting at the edges like captured smoke, you can't always see it clearly but it was always there.

Slowly the girl lifted her right arm, straight out in front of her, her grey jacket opened up to reveal a short purple dress, her fingers curled as she pointed at me, _"We shall meet again Oliver Davis." _A sweet voice whispered into my ear, I knew it was hers though she hadn't spoken, her lips hadn't moved an inch but I knew it was hers. Telepathy? Even I still had some difficulty broadcasting my thoughts to other's with ease but she did it almost effortlessly.

She turned gracefully, silver hair swirling around her like a silvery cloud as she made her way down the street, black boots clattering against the pavement as she broke into a run. Her pale skin glimmered in the bright light of the city, and her short dress fluttered around her shapely thighs. I swallowed slightly, trying to get over the shock of meeting someone who may be like me, Clairvoyant.

Walking into the office I was greeted by my youngest assistant, Mai, her short brown hair brushing against her chin and dark brown eyes glittered up at me, "Naru we got mail!"

Lin glanced up from his computer, a swift nod telling me it was from them, Society for Paranormal Research. Snatching the envelope from Mai's hand she glared at me when I didn't reply with a thank you. She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she turned away, annoyance rolled of her in waves but I ignored it.

"Stupid narcissist." She snapped leaving the room behind in a huff.

Taking the letter carefully I flipped it over, my eyes widening in surprise slightly. Lin snapped his computer shut and followed me into the office. Shutting the door behind him it closed with an audible click. Sliding my nail beneath the seal I lifted it slowly to pull out a beige piece of card:

**Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo**

_You are cordially invited to the Society of Paranormal Research Ball_

_Place: Shibuya Tokyo, Japan_

_Time: 6.00pm- 12.00pm_

_Attire: Formal_

Staring at the piece of paper I narrowed my dark blue eyes, "They have got to be kidding." I said in annoyance.

Lin glanced at me, "Well there was talk about needing to meet up again, for unexplained reasons. I believe something is going on that we don't know about."

Glaring at Lin, his own grey eyes showed how annoyed he was about these summons even though his countenance didn't show it, he ran his finger through his hair, deliberating something, "What do you think it is?" I asked, curious to see his response.

"To be honest Oliver, I think it's a who." He said seriously, he left the room soon after, taking his laptop with him, leaving me here alone with my thoughts.

Sliding my body into the desk chair, I tilted it back, wondering what this could all be about. The memory of the girl flickered along my closed eyelids, her small knowing smile sending a delicious chill down my spine, _"We shall meet again Oliver Davis." _Wondering to myself why I hadn't told Lin about it and knowing the answer even as I sat there pondering over it. I wanted her to be my memory, and mine alone. There was something about this girl that I wanted to keep to myself, to keep hidden from everyone around me.

Those haunting eyes filled my mind as I sat there, shuffling paper on my desk, rummaging through the cases but not actually seeing them. Placing my head in my hands, I slid my fingers into my dark black locks, tugging gently as her bright purple eyes filled my mind. Remembering the way they sparkled and danced with light as she had stood across the street from me. The gentle womanly curves of her body ran through my mind repeatedly, sighing I tried to push the strange girl from my mind but to no avail.

_Few Weeks Later_

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I was too worried to even think about walking to the door. My fingers tugged through my hair, messing it slightly against my forehead, as my dark blue eyes stared unmoving at the double door entrance to the house. Knowing that behind those doors was the entire population of the Society for Paranormal Research, and I just did not want to deal with them right now. They loved flaunting my abilities, about how special I was but they never appreciated what I did with my unusual abilities.

Lin stood beside me, dressed in a similar suit, the only difference was that I was wearing completely black and Lin had a silk dress shirt on underneath his jacket. Tugging on the sleeves of my jacket I was becoming agitated, wondering what experiments they had lined up for me tonight, perhaps they would request me to throw another tonne of solid metal into the wall. Or perhaps exercise a God rather than a ghost? Grimacing at my dark thoughts I straightened up and stormed up the steps, only pausing slightly as the doors swung open for me, of their own accord. Lin came up behind me, following me into the crowded room.

Woman were clad in long elegant flowing dresses, it was like a rainbow had exploded inside the room, all the dresses varied from tones and shades. I can't believe I allowed Lin to talk me into subjecting myself to this. Men mingled along the edges and held flutes of bubbling champagne, a waiter walked over to me and I took a glass. Lin glanced at me in disapproval but I moved further into the room as I took a sip, well more like a gulp. The sweet elixir bubbling down my throat and tingling against my tongue as the tiny bubbles popped.

Glancing around I noticed how many people greeted me kindly but they didn't bother to hold a conversation and I was fine with that, I didn't want to talk to these annoying people anyways. Lin was standing next to Madoka; her long scarlet dress holding close to her curves. Lin was looking at her appreciatively so I didn't go over and interrupt them. A cool breeze danced upon my face and I followed the scent of fresh air.

On the other side of the room I caught a glimpse of an open doorway, leading out to an open balcony. Weaving my way through the throng of bodes, I sat the flute of wine down on a table as I passed by, and glancing over my shoulder I saw Lin watching me closely. I nodded briefly at him so he knew I was fine, I gestured to the open door to convey all I needed was fresh air.

Turning back I stopped at the door, realising someone was already out there, with long silver hair beautifully curled, tumbling down her bare shoulders. My mind began to whirl as I realised it was the same girl I had seen on the city streets late that fateful afternoon, I had never been able to get her out of my mind. But honestly I never expected to see her here of all places, perhaps I was right in thinking she was like me.

Seemingly becoming bold I spoke, "You know my name but I have yet to find out yours."

Her gasp of surprise lingered in the air as she spun around, the purple chiffon of her dress whirling around her legs, twisting in several places as she stared at me with wide eyes, the purple sparkling brightly, "Oliver?"

I smiled walking further onto the balcony, "Yes?"

She smiled, watching as I moved closer to her until I was beside her, resting my arms against the cold metal of the balcony's edge. Her sweet perfume danced around in the crisp night air in a heady scent, filling my head with thought of kissing her. Shaking my head slightly I was surprised, this was only the second time I had seen her, perhaps the champagne had gotten to me, even though I had only a single sip.

"My name is Calla." She said her voice soft expecting what I was going to do when I realised who she was.

"Ah, I see now." I said without turning away from her, I knew her by reputation of course. Her Psychokinesis or PK levels could rival that of my own, I smiled at her gently and her purple eyes widened in surprise when I didn't leave. Or perhaps her eyed were wide and trusting because I didn't ask her to display her abilities like I was always subjected too.

Relaxing her tensed shoulder, she turned around so that we were facing the same way; I lifted my head to glance out at the sky, staring at each sparkling star. And wondering to myself if Eugene was watching me from up in the starry sky. I turned back to her to find purple eyes trained on my face, a faint blush spreading along her cheeks. She ducked her head glancing at her feet. Surprise filled me, she had seemed so bold when I had first laid eyes on her and now she appeared to be so meek, maybe it was because I knew who she was now?

"No, it's not that." She whispered into the silence that ensued, slowly lifting her head to pierce me with those strange purple eyes, "It's because I…" she paused here, her pale cheeks beginning to spread with a delicious blush.

"Because you what?" I questioned. Wondering what could be troubling her so much that she was at a loss for words.

Silver hair swirled around as she turned back towards me and dark purple eyes bored into my own, a strange light glimmered within them. Tilting her head to the side, her lips were an inch from mine, the intoxicating scent of her sweet perfume swirled around me like a delicious cloud. Tipping my head down I brushed my lips against hers, only in a simple chaste kiss. Her slender fingers racked through my dark hair, securing my lips against hers. Sliding my arms around her slender frame I pulled her closer to my body, resting my hands against her lower back.

Her own arms slid along my chest, brushing against my neck as she wrapped them around my neck. Deepening the kiss, I allowed my lips to part against her, our breaths mingling in the air. Pulling back I stared down at her, watching as her lips parted in surprise. Her fingers traced the tender skin of my neck, causing me to shiver in her embrace. Her amber rose coloured like curled up in a smile as she traced her fingers along my collar lightly brushing against the skin.

"I didn't see that coming." She said her words airy as she stared up at the sky as small smile playing along her lips as she turned to stare up into my dark blue eyes.

I smiled at her, wondering what she meant, "What didn't you see?" I asked playfully, while brushing my lips against the curve of her neck, my arms still holding her close.

"That kiss, this embrace…" she paused a small gasp escaped her lips as I nipped at her skin, "My feelings for you."

Lifting my head I smiled at her gently, a real smile this time. Her eyes glittered at the sight of my mouth, "Neither did I…" I said brushing my lips against hers once again, "I guess we can't always know everything." I said laughter in my voice.

She didn't answer me, but her lips parted beneath mine as I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip. Deepening the kiss, and falling further into those exotic purple eyes. Removing my hands from her back I tangled them in her silky silver hair, tipping her head back, I kept kissing her as the night wore on.

_Knowing that we would have more time together but I still wanted to hold this one moment close to my heart forever, this moment when I finally let somebody in. And I was grateful it was her, someone like me…_

**READ & REVIEW:** Firstly I apologise if Naru seems a little OOC but then again we never really know what goes through his mind compared to what he shows, and I have read the manga where he was such a sweet kid so I guess I chose to show that side.

Tell me what you think of my OC and I really liked the idea of the ball, I thought it would be cool. Please review…


End file.
